


Тихий омут

by EliLynch



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Джим Гордон не умеет анализировать свои чувства, но это не значит, что у него их нет.





	

Джим Гордон не считает, что умеет анализировать собственные чувства. В большинстве случаев работа выматывает его настолько, что чувства низводятся до простейших инстинктов. Хочу спать, хочу кушать, хочу, чтобы мир от меня отъебался. Хочу на ручки.   
Об исполнении последнего желания просить было решительно некого. Девушки у Джима не было. Ли ушла не так давно, когда окончательно удостоверилась в том, что с работой Джим повенчан и всегда будет уделять ей больше времени. Что ж, Джим был благодарен Ли за то, что после расставания она не превратилась в маньячку. Хватало бывшей жены, напоминающей о себе время от времени. В фантазиях Барбары, которые она живоописывала в своих посланиях, они с Джимом должны были сойтись обратно буквально на днях.   
По вечерам Джиму вовсе не хочется идти домой, во многом именно из-за ее посланий. Пахнущие то дешевыми духами, то слезоточивым или веселящим газом, они ждут его в почтовом ящике. Однажды послание было доставлено вместе с трупом почтальона, которого повесили на на его же почтовой сумке. Следующий почтальон почел за лучшее обходить дом Джима стороной, к большому неудовольствию его соседей. Соседи всячески намекали, что ему стоит подыскать новое жилье. Послания от Барбары продолжали поступать.   
Джим, в принципе, мог бы ночевать и на работе, хоть в кабинете, хоть на столе в морге (доводилось ему засыпать в местах и похуже, а в участке хватало пледов, так что от холода он бы не умер), но оттуда его выгоняли сердобольные коллеги. Харви больше других старался. Витиевато ругаясь, на улицу выставлял чуть ли не взашей, считая, что если у человека есть дом, то там он и должен отдыхать от трудов праведных.   
Разве мрачную маленькую квартирку с протекающими потолками (намеки от соседей, помните) можно было назвать домом? Джим в этом сильно сомневался. Постельное белье он забывал менять неделями, в посудном шкафчике давно завелись пауки, а диван при каждом движении скрипел так жутко, словно на нем раньше устраивали оргии.   
Чем черт не шутит, может, и устраивали. Покупая квартиру в Готэме, вопросов о прошлых владельцах задавать не стоило. Позволить себе квартиру получше Джим тоже не мог, не хватало денег. За справедливость в этом городе платить никто не желал. Может, и нужна-то она была только ему, думал Джим в минуты отчаяния. И, может, Буллоку. И... 

Он не мог назвать домом собственное жилище, но существовало место, куда он приходил в поисках покоя и умиротворения. Особняк Уэйнов.   
Сильное заявление, да?   
Джим стыдится своей наглости. Это у него привычка такая, стыдиться каждого своего действия и чувствовать личную ответственность за все преступления, совершаемые в Готэме. Удивительно, как еще спина не переломилась под грузом чувства вины.   
На самом деле, Джиму в особняке Уэйнов искренне рады, и владелец особняка не раз говорил полицейскому, что тот может приходить к нему в любое время. Владельцем является несовершеннолетний мальчик. Мальчика зовут Брюс, и его имя стойко ассоциируется у Джима с мороженым крем-брюле.   
Когда-то Джим пообещал Брюсу, что найдет убийц его родителей, и не собирался отказываться от своего слова.   
Один раз собрался, правда. Брюс тогда сделался напряженным и жестким, мигом забыв про вежливость и уважение к старшим.   
— Если хотите добиться цели, придется замарать руки в крови, — сказал напряженный Брюс. Не прямо так, конечно, но основной посыл был таков.   
И Джим, послушный заводной солдатик, работающий от чувства вины, развернулся и ушел. Марать руки.   
Позже он вернулся и поблагодарил Брюса за дельный совет.   
Но дело-то вовсе не в испачканных кровью руках, не в мороженом, не в справедливости и не в том, что в особняке Уэйнов подают великолепный чай и каждый день разжигают камины.   
Дело в самом мальчике. Если бы Джим умел анализировать свои чувства, то понял бы это чуть раньше, чем капкан захлопнулся, сжав в тиски его сердце.   
Мальчик по имени Брюс не по годам умен и серьезен. В его взгляде всегда есть место для печали, вечное напоминание о том, что детство его закончилось в грязном переулке, где оборвались жизни его родителей. Может быть, поэтому Джим за него и зацепился? Он не производит впечатления неразумного ребенка. Говорит наравне со взрослыми, мыслит рассудительно и не стесняется высказывать свое мнение (если его не спрашивают, мнение высказывается в апелляционной форме). Следуя букве закона, его уже можно назвать подростком. За последние несколько месяцев он сильно вытянулся, при этом оставшись все таким же стройным созданием, состоящим из острых углов и ломких линий.   
Ребенком он кажется, лишь когда широко улыбается, что случается, к сожалению, редко.   
У мальчика очень непослушные волосы. Узнать об этом можно, только если часто бываешь у него дома. Каждое утро мальчик тщательно распрямляет кудряшки, а бывает, что и зализывает их лаком, но ближе к ночи волосы стремятся вернуться в свое естественное состояние. Джим пару раз оставался в особняке Уэйнов на ночь (спал на диване, не подумайте лишнего), а поутру имел счастье лицезреть мальчика во всей красе. Заметив, что Джим на него смотрит, мальчик стыдливо прикрывал волосы ладонью, надавливая на кудряшки. Джим понятия не имеет, каковы его волосы на ощупь.  
Руки у мальчика тоже очень красивые. Тонкие, белоснежные, с длинными нервными пальцами. Руки, не предназначенные для тяжелого физического труда. Правильно, всю грязную работу за него был готов выполнять Джим.   
Исцеление путем наложения рук - ложь для тех, кто не может обойтись без поддержки религии. Совсем другое дело, когда к тебе прикасается реальный человек, не претендующий на звание мессии.   
— Вам нужно чаще отдыхать, офицер Гордон, — говорит мальчик с самым обеспокоенным видом. — Приходите, не стесняйтесь, раз здесь вы чувствуете себя в безопасности.   
Да, как-то раз Джим обмолвился об этом. Уединенное поместье Уйэнов позволяет на время забыть про безумие Готэма и туда не доходят весточки от бывшей жены. Джиму нравится растянуться на удобном кожаном диване, закрыть глаза и наслаждаться тишиной.   
Дворецкий Альфред не в восторге от его частых визитов. Терпит, поскольку такова прихоть Брюса. Пока Джим торчит у них, дворецкий появляется в гостиной исключительно по долгу службы и с Джимом светских бесед не ведет.   
Сам Брюс частенько приходит и садится на подлокотник дивана, иногда с книгой, иногда просто так. Джим каждый раз спрашивает, не помешает ли он, Брюс отвечает отрицательно. "Что вы, наоборот, мне тоже спокойнее, когда вы рядом. Вы же представитель закона".   
С появлением Брюса атмосфера в комнате меняется. Гордон, бывает, чувствует затылком его острые колени и невольно задерживает дыхание. К тому же, он не делает глубоких вдохов, чтобы не уловить запах Брюса. Мальчик, очевидно, пользуется одним из отцовских одеколонов, но помимо этого от него пахнет самым обычным детским мылом, что в целом создает очень странный, необычный аромат. Зрелость рядом с юностью.   
В минуты задумчивости мальчик поглаживает Джима Гордона по волосам. Небрежно и ласково, как гладил бы любимого старого пса, уже не раз доказавшего свою преданность хозяину. Может быть, это помогает ему сосредоточиться или напоминает о чем-то из прошлого. Бледные пальцы с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями пробегают по чужим волосам, как по клавишам фортепиано, заставляя забыть не только о работе, но и о большой разнице в возрасте и прочих препятствиях, стоящих на пути у этих... недоотношений.   
Один раз Брюс сбивается и касается его губ. Мимолетное быстрое прикосновение. Джиму требуется вся его выдержка (и огневая поддержка в виде порции стыда), чтобы не потянуться к этим пальцам, выпрашивая позволения поцеловать. На это силы воли хватило, но он не стал протестовать, когда мальчик решил погладить его в первый раз, не собирается заниматься этим и впредь.   
Он первым бросил бы в себя камень, попробуй он коснуться Брюса в ответ. Пусть между ними так и искрит напряжение, пусть мальчик быстро развивается и выглядит старше своих лет, это все равно было бы преступлением, а он, Джим Гордон, жизнь готов отдать за закон.   
За Брюса, пожалуй, тоже. 

От его прикосновений проходит даже самая сильная мигрень и отступают все проблемы. Каким-то образом жизнь делается осмысленнее и ярче. Джим ждет этих моментов и в то же время немного боится, как необходимого визита к врачу. 

Проходит много времени, прежде чем Брюс окончательно убеждается в том, что первого шага к сближению было недостаточно. Второй, третий... сколько их понадобится, прежде чем дойдет до поцелуев? Все придется делать ему. До чего же сложно иметь дело с человеком чести!


End file.
